It Takes Two To Gamble
by Pinkchick
Summary: When Bobby and Kurt set up a sex pool for Scott and Jean... well, things are just not always as they seem to be. Rated M for safety. Some Jott.


****

Disclaimer: My bologna has a first name, it's o-s-c-a-r. That's all I own really.

****

Author's Note: Well, I've written another story! This one actually has a little bit of Jott in it… but I must warn all of you that I've rated this M for a reason, so I'm just telling all of you to beware. Don't worry though, I promise it's nothing graphic, rated M for safety and some, uh, dirty talk. Well, enough of my talking and on with the story. But, please, please don't forget to review. It would really make my day a happier one. If you're a fellow author you know how important it is so please review! Thanks. Well, **_Read, Review, and ENJOY!_**

****

Warning: Rated M for some dirty talk and other sexual reasons.

………………………………...

It Takes Two To Gamble

By: pinkchick

………………………………...

"Ten bucks says that they do it next week," Bobby wagered as he, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty sat around the kitchen table. They had just finished an exerting Danger Room session with Logan and they had all retreated to the kitchen for a snack. Everyone except for Jean and Scott, that is.

The couple had finally started going together a while ago, but now it was getting to the point where they always wanted some privacy. Bobby and Kurt had taken to starting a 'sex pool'. They were betting on when Scott and Jean would first have sex and so far they had achieved absolutely nothing at all.

"Fifteen dollars says zat zey do it by Friday," Kurt bet Bobby and crammed an entire sandwich into his mouth.

"No like, way," Kitty piped. She had been typing to her parents on her laptop again and had been listening to Kurt and Bobby's conversation the entire time. "Twenty dollars says that it happens in three days."

"Keety, you really underestimate Jean and Scott," Kurt told her. "How long have zey been going togezzer?"

"Eight months," Kitty answered, taking off her glasses and eyeing Kurt curiously. She really didn't know what he was getting at. "So what?"

"And how long have they liked each other?" Bobby inquired, leaning forward and smirking.

Kitty raised her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Really, there were baby pools, and all other different types of pools -- but, sex pools? Kitty shook her head at the two boys sitting across from her. They really were bored out of their minds.

"What does that have anything to do with the like, now?" Kitty peered at him. Rogue snorted into her juice. Bobby glared at her and then immediately returned his attention to Kitty.

"Just answer the question, will ya?" Bobby tried to conceal his smirk as he continued interrogating Kitty on a relationship she wasn't even involved in.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Kitty said, irritation rising in her voice. The irritation, however, was quickly replaced with amusement. She smiled at the thought of her two friends. Everyone in the mansion knew that they had liked each other for the longest time. When they had finally gotten together, they had all been overexcited, almost to the point of throwing them a party even. The party had never happened though, but that didn't mean that they weren't happy for their friends' happiness. "I'd say that they've liked each other for, oh I don't know--"

"--Ferever," Rogue finished, blowing at the white strips of hair that had gotten into her face. "Everyone knows that, pea brain, so stop askin' stupid questions and get on with it."

"I wouldn't be insulting me like that, Rogue," Bobby admonished, brushing his hands through his hair.

Rogue crossed her arms and glared at him. "And whay not?"

"Because let's just say that I know one of your secrets."

"Stop lying, Bobby, all that thinkin' will hurt ya."

"I'm not lying," Bobby said.

"Oh really?" Rogue hissed. "Then enlaghten me. What is this secret?"

"Just that you used to like Scott," Bobby blurted, not noticing that Kurt was shaking his head at him desperately. Bobby ignored him and went on, almost laughing. "Now, wouldn't Jean be very interested in something like that?"

"Whay you little, conniving--" Rogue had jumped up from her seat and she was reaching over the table to strangle Bobby when Kitty pushed her friend back into her chair. Rogue glared at Bobby, narrowing her eyes and muttering under her breath. Kurt was surreptitiously attempting to leave the kitchen when Bobby grabbed his tail and pulled him into a chair.

"That," Rogue pointed at Bobby, her eyes still narrowed, "was a long, _long_ tahme ago."

"I know, I know." Bobby put up his hands and backed his chair up defensively. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You were saying, Bobby?" Kitty interjected before anything could get out of hand.

"Right, well--"

"Vell, zey've liked each other for a very long time," Kurt interrupted. "Multiply that vith za time zey're spending together now and vell, you get ze point."

"So me and Kurt think that they'll take their relationship to the next level soon." Bobby threw his arms behind his head and tilted his chair back. "What do you think, Rogue?"

Rogue laughed and shook her head, her anger subsiding. "Twenty fahve bucks says tomorrow's tha day."

Kurt practically choked on his toast. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Ah'm not actually," Rogue answered. "Is that a bet, boys?"

"No vay!" Kurt exclaimed. "Feefty dollars says that it's today."

"You're on," Bobby said, snapping his fingers. "And if you lose -- which we all know you will -- you'll pay each of us fifty bucks, or vice versa."

Kitty and Rogue eyed Kurt, who didn't seem very intimidated by the new bet. In fact, he looked very confident about it. Kurt gave Bobby a five on the hand.

"Zat's a deal, then." Kurt smiled happily and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth before he sauntered out of the kitchen, his head thrown back in glee.

All Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty could do was just watch him leave. When he had disappeared, Kitty turned to stare at the other two.

"D'you think he like, knows something we don't?" she asked.

Bobby and Rogue just shrugged.

****

…………………………

Jean never thought that she could feel this good. There had to be something wrong with feeling this good. What Scott was doing to her was unbelievable. She didn't think she could hold on any longer. When he touched a particularly sensitive area, she moaned loudly. Scott took that as a sign that she liked what he was doing and continued stroking her. This time, more firmly.

"Oh, Scott," Jean moaned. "You really don't know how good this feels."

"I can only assume after what you just did for me." Scott smiled.

"Well, you have very firm hands, and--" Jean moaned again and leaned into her pillows. He sure did have firm hands, and how he was making her body feel was purely amazing. She couldn't believe it took her so long to ask him; Jean had thought that Scott would find it very uncomfortable.

"Did you like that?" Scott questioned.

Jean nodded. "Lower," she groaned. "Oh, yes, right there."

Jean closed her eyes as Scott stroked her. His hands were moving up and down, side to side and Jean never dreamed that this could feel so good. After the day that she had just had, Jean figured this sort of thing to be unimaginable. Scott pressed harder and Jean's muscles tightened for a moment before relaxing into his grip. Scott's hands were so amazing and she didn't want that feeling to go away. Jean thought that she would cave pretty soon.

Scott touched that sensitive spot again and Jean let out another moan. Her body was buzzing all over with the feel of his hands on every inch of her and wondered what it really would feel like if…. Scott pushed upwards and Jean elicited a gasp.

"Scott, where did you learn how to be so good at this?" Jean asked, as she let the sensations take over.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Scott replied, stroking up and down and up and down. Jean suddenly felt herself explode at the after math of his hand movements; she groaned in pleasure. Scott's hands abruptly stopped moving and Jean sat up quickly to look at Scott. She cringed.

"Sorry," Jean laughed. "I got you all wet."

"It's ok," Scott said, pulling the cup full of water from him and wiping his shirt off. Jean had gotten up so fast that the cup he had been holding flew from his hand and the water had spilled all over his torso.

"You sure?" Scott nodded. Jean pulled a napkin from the side of her nightstand and started dabbing at him, smiling shyly. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"After that Danger Room session, I needed one too." Scott smiled impishly.

"Come on," Jean said, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling herself from the bed. "Dinner's almost ready."

Scott followed Jean out of her room and when the door opened they stepped back as Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty toppled inside. Scott raised his eyebrows above his ruby quartz glasses in surprise. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Jean a look before turning his gaze to the three now lying on the floor in front of them.

Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty immediately stood, dusting themselves off. Kurt was standing behind them, a soft smirk on his face.

Scott cleared his throat. "What were you guys doing behind the door?"

"Oh, nothing," Kitty answered, not looking at either of them in they eye. "We were like, just walking by."

"Walking by?" Jean inquired as she eyed them. "And you're ears just happened to be pressed up to the door?"

"Heh, we can explain," Bobby conjured, looking sheepish.

"I don't even think I want to know," Scott said.

"See, it was just a bet and--"

"--and you owe me some money," Kurt interrupted. "Now, pay up. I sink zat's feefty dollars from each of you."

"Ah just can't believe it," Rogue grumbled.

Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty all groaned and they fished their pockets. They each handed an over joyous Kurt fifty dollars. Scott's eyebrows rose higher into his hairline. Jean could just gape at them.

"Sank you, Sank you, Sank you," Kurt took the money happily and then turned to Scott and Jean, "and Sank _you_." He winked.

"Yeah, whatever, Kurt," Scott muttered. The other three just grumbled as they started walking out of the room.

Kurt smiled again, walked out of the room and started down the hall. "See you at dinner!" he called after him.

Before Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty completely disappeared down the hall after Kurt, the couple heard Bobby mutter, "Jeez! They were so freakin' loud!"

Scott's eyebrows rose higher if that were possible as Rogue slapped Bobby over the head and disappeared. He turned his attention back to Jean. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were wide. Jean shook her head before taking Scott's arm and heading out of the room towards the dining room.

The couple started walking, all the while Scott's eyebrows were knit together. "Do you have any idea what all that was about?"

"Nope," Jean replied. "I won't even begin to understand it."

"I don't get it though," Scott scratched his head. "I mean, I was only giving you a massage."

****

…………………………


End file.
